shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Shopkin's Tale
A Shopkin's Tale was released on May 18, 2004. In the first story, an English gentleman named Mr. Butterbun (Anna Pajamas) and his butler Poole (Tara Tiara) are obsessing about a flashy disco dancer who performs on the street at night. The neighbors, including Poole, seem to enjoy his performances, but Butterbun is deeply suspicious. When the dancer disappears into the home of Dr. Jiggle (Becky Birthday Cake), he insists that they warn the doctor. Dr. Jiggle also admits to being impressed by the Mr. Sly's fantastic moves, and confesses a desire to be a dancer himself. Unfortunately for him, his portly stature makes this impossible with his jiggly belly being a target for ridicule. When Butterbun requests an audience with Mr. Sly, Dr. Jiggle becomes frantic and quickly shows his guests the doorstep. Butterbun is determined to find out who Mr. Sly really is and why he keeps disappearing into Dr. Jiggle's house. He enlists Poole to set a trap for him, to detain him while he dances and remove his disguise; but this plan fails when Poole instead gets caught up in the dance. The following night, Jiggle faints, and Sly appears again. Butterbun discovers that Jiggle and Sly are the same cake, and Jiggle confesses to take dance class. Butterbun tells Jiggle that's great and he did not need to hide in a disguise because he's special just the way God made him. Dr. Jiggle finds out that he can dance in his own way. In "A Shopkin's Tale," Rainbow Kate narrates the story of a whimsical little creature known as a Shopkin. The Shopkins live in Shopville, a town which features prominently a large clock tower in the center. Every fourth Tuesday, it spits out a new Shopkin which slides down a chute to join the Shopkin society. We then witness the birth of one such creature named Yvonne Scone. He is born without any knowledge of his talents or abilities, but has on his back a backpack which contains paints, a paintbrush, and a kazoo. He also discovers he has wings. Attempting to figure out his purpose in life, he tries to utilize these gifts: first flying and then painting. But his attempts are met with ridicule by the older, more experienced Shopkins. Making matters worse, they paint him pictures of his failures and stuff them into his backpack. The weight of these pictures (and figuratively their ridicule) drag him down, making him feel worthless. He decides to leave Shopville and, observing the finches flying freely over Mt. Ginches, decides that he too will go there. After an arduous climb he eventually reaches the peak. There he meets a Stranger, the Creator of the Shopkins (which is a representation of God himself), who lives in a cave high above the clouds. The Stranger asks the Shopkin why he is so dejected, and the Shopkin explains that it is because he is no good at anything. The Stranger invites him in for tea and throws the hurtful pictures into the fire, assuring him that they look nothing like him. The Creator then draws him a new picture, one that shows him confident and proud, which encourages Yvonne Scone to not just fly, but to soar. Yvonne Scone's own picture, the one ridiculed by his elders, is then hung by the Stranger on his fridge. The story ends as the young Shopkin flies back to Shopville and tells of his journey to the others. The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly Cast: *Anna Pajamas (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Scooter Carrot as Butterbun *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Poole *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd as Dr. Jiggle *Tocky Cuckoo Clock as Mr. Sly *Miss Sprinkles as Scallion #3 as Jerky Vendor *The Banker as himself *Various Shopkins as Veggie People Sports Utility Vehicle Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Tiara as Miss Achmetha A Shopkin's Tale Cast: *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as the Narrator *Yvonne Scone as Snoodle Doo *Capella Cupcake as Snoo Farmer *The Stranger (Creator) as himself *Queen Cake, Lucky Fortune Cookie, Gino Gelati and Captain Zoom as Snoodles *Crown Jules as Snoodle Lou Category:List